


His name is Terry. He is mine.

by aceofhearts88



Series: The Adventures of Maria Rhodes-Stark [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, M/M, Maria is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all tired and just Maria is still up and going really, but the waiting is so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is Terry. He is mine.

It was roughly twenty minutes after midnight and out of the three of them only Maria was still awake and alert and overall unable to sit still for more than five minutes. True, pure excitement, and youth, oh the wonders of youth.

Rhodey could barely keep his eyes open any longer, it felt like he had been up for days and moving around in frantic clueless running for at least half of those. Their surrogate had rang the alarm twice before it really was a real one, and he had been up in the air, blowing down flying bunnies the second time.

It was like getting a hundred heart attacks in the span of only three days, pure exhaustion, he was so tired. But now they were in the hospital and it wasn't like sleep was going to be on the agenda again anytime soon. Unless they could convince one of their more responsible friends to take the kids for maybe an hour or two.

Kids.

Plural.

Soon to be two of them.

He was going to be a father again. They were going to be fathers again for the second time and it still all seemed to unreal, so far away, so unbelievable. 

Another tiny amazing person to love, to cherish. Another wonderful child to watch grow and discover the world with curious bright eyes. Another angel to spoil, another member in the cuddle pile.

Next to him, Tony was funnily enough the more relaxed one this time, leaned back in the stiff hospital chair, trying to entertain their daughter even though he had to be just as exhausted as Rhodey felt. It was cute how their situations were reversed this time, how Tony was the one calm and composed while Rhodey felt ready to fall over but couldn't get his head to shut up or his knee to stop shaking for even a second.

Their son. Their little tiny son.

God, how much he hoped he would have Tony's eyes. Tony's gentle warm eyes. Tony's strong big heart. His kindness. 

Maria danced in front of him again, smiled at him all bright and wonderful, hair pulled up into pigtails, "Hey princess, you okay?" He asked as she scrambled upon his lap, Tony watching them out of tired but so happy eyes.  
"I don't want to wait any longer, Daddy. I waited so long already." She whined and snuggled against his chest, Rhodey smiled down at her and then over to Tony, circling both arms around his daughter.

"Not long anymore, sweetheart." He promised her, even if he had no idea, Maria had certainly taken her time having them suffer and die a little in the waiting room.

\--

He was right in the end, because not fifteen minutes later, the door to the restricted area in the maternity ward was pushed open and a nurse stepped out. Carrying a bundle of blue blankets. She smiled at them and came walking over, Rhodey jumped to his feet immediately, hands suddenly so sweaty and his stomach doing complicated somersaults. Tony stood up way more calmly, settling Maria on his hip where she had switched over to his lap only five minutes ago again, slowly tired out herself.

It had been a long day and long night.

But with the most beautiful wonderful result.

"Misters Rhodes-Stark?" The nurse wanted to know, all cheerful curtesy, as if there was a person living in New York who didn't know their faces, "Congratulations." She added and then carefully handed the bundle over into Rhodey's hands and arms, Tony crowding close. And then she stepped back and gave them some space.

Some space to spent the first minutes with their little boy as just them, their little family.

"He's so beautiful." Tony whispered, all full of awe and Rhodey couldn't even find words, speechless like he had been when he had first laid eyes on that sweet sweet little baby girl in his husbands's arms all these short years ago. He was perfect. All ten fingers, little button nose, little puckered lips. Round cheeks, thin little strands of dark hair on his head. His skin so perfectly smooth. 

Maria reached out with a very careful hand and let one finger very tenderly stroke over her little brother's small hand, and then squeaked in total surprise when the sleeping newborn baby boy wrapped his hand around her finger. Holding on. Making it quite sure just where he belonged.

Rhodey felt tears in his eyes when Tony wrapped his free arm around his back, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Another perfect one." He said and Rhodey could only nod. The nurse cleared her throat politely when she stepped closer again, identification wrist band and papers in her hand.

"Can I ask what name to write into the documents?" the nurse asked quietly and all smiles, Tony and Rhodey looked at each other and then down at their sleeping little son, but it was Maria who spoke first. Turning in Tony's arms, she settled quite a harsh protective glare on the nurse who blinked at her as she opened her mouth.

"His name is Terry. He is mine."


End file.
